The Amazing Five
by Jonny Pickles
Summary: Shawn was a normal teenager who was always made fun of because he believed in zombies but one day he'll find out that he's not so normal. He obtains powers that little kids dream of having but when the earth is in danger its up to Shawn to find the right teammates to help him save the world anyone who threatens to destroy it.


HEY GUYS I'M NEW TO FAN FIC SO DON'T PUT BAD COMMENTS, I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA AND NEVER WILL!

THE MAIN CHARACTERS SO FAR IN THIS STORY IS SHAWN, DAVE, AND ELLA AND THE SETTING RIGHT NOW IS TOTAL DRAMA HIGH.

Shawn was walking to his class with his two best friends Dave and Ella.

Shawn was friends with Dave because Shawn would always give him advice, they been friends since they were five.

Shawn was friends with Ella because she was a loyal friend who was there when he needed her.

The trio were walking to there class, when Shawn saw a tall African American girl, she walked to Shawn and said.

"Hey I'm new here, can you show me around."

"Yes of course!... I mean sure whatever." Shawn says to her then he turns to Dave and Ella. "I'll meet you guys at class."

"Alright see ya." Dave says to him.

"Okay by Shawn." Ella says then starts singing.

Shawn and the tall Australian girl started walking, and stopped at the cafeteria.

"This is the cafeteria." Shawn says to the girl. "By the way don't eat the food they give you, it might be poisonous."

"Hehe you're funny." She says to Shawn laughing, Shawn blushed. "Hey by the way my name is Jasmine."

"The names Shawn."

"Zombie loser alert!" Shawn and Jasmine hear.

They turn around to see three boys snickering.

"Duncan, Scott, and Topher!" Shawn yells. "What do you jerks want and shouldn't you be in class!"

"What about you, zombie freak?" Duncan asks. "Plus what are you doing with the newbie?"

"I'm showing her around." Shawn says to Duncan. "Now go away."

The three boys walk over to Jasmine.

"She's pretty cute." Scott says.

"A bit to tall." Duncan says.

"Nice curves." Topher says.

"Are you inspecting me?" Jasmine asks. "What gives you the right?!"

"Woah chill!" Scott says to Jasmine. "We're just wondering why you're hanging out with this loser."

"Yea he's a total loser" Topher says. "Do you know he believes in zombies?"

"Wait Shawn, you believe in zombies?" Jasmine asked. "You do know there not real, right?"

"There real I tell you!" Shawn says to Jasmine. "You got to believe Jasmine!"

"Umm... Shawn zombies are fake." Jasmine tells Shawn. "Sorry but I got to go."

"Jasmine wait!"

Shawn just sighs, while Duncan, Scott, and Topher laugh at Shawn.

"Do you honestly think a girl would like a freak?" Scott asks in a devious tone. "Face it you're the biggest loser in this school."

Shawn just walked away.

"Hey come back here!" Duncan yelled. "Were not done making fun of you!"

"Now what are we suppose to do?" Topher asked.

"Lets give Harold a swirly!" Scott suggested.

"Yea!" The three boys yell.

Shawn was running to his class being embarrassed by his enemies.

"I can't believe those idiots did that to me!" Shawn yelled to himself. "I finally meet a girl who's cool and they have to ruin that!"

Shawn was watching where he was going and walked into a blonde.

"Ow, Sorry." Shawn apologizes. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Its cool." The girl said. "Hey aren't you that guy that believes in zombies?"

"Yup that's me." Shawn said in disappointment. "You going to make fun of me?"

"No of course not."

"Wait a minute." Shawn said taking a closer look at the blond. "Oh my gosh you're Dakota!"

"Yup!" Dakota says with a huge smile. "And why would I make fun of you?"

"Everyone in this damn school does except Dave and Ella." Shawn tells her. "Plus you're popular and popular people always make fun of me."

"Well I'm not like that." Dakota tells Shawn. "Look I know you don't have alot of friends so come over my house with Dave and Ella, so we can hang out."

"Really, well of course I'll come thanks!"

"No problem." Dakota says to Shawn. "Well see you later."

"Yea see you later."

"Today wont be as bad as i thought it would be." Shawn says to himself.

(In an unknown place)

A black figure was sitting watching the tv screen which showed Shawn in it.

"So Shawn Pickles is one of the guardians." The black figure says. "I will make sure all the guardians die haha!"

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys what's up as you know I'm doing this story and the Total Drama Domination story so check that out if you haven't already and as always folks R&R Jonny Pickles signing off.


End file.
